Bounty
General Description Bounties (also known as "conscription orders" or "hunts") are blessings offered by NPC's next to a resurrection shrine that allow you to collect Sunspear Promotion Points or Lightbringer Points. In Normal Mode: : In Hard Mode: : Each bounty is for a certain species of foe that currently poses a threat to the area. A bounty blessing lasts until you leave the current zone. A bounty blessing will not cost anything. The bounty will only benefit players who take it, however, it will count any kills made by the party, even those by members who are outside of the danger zone radius. As such, multiple players can take on a blessing and then spread out in different directions to kill the designated monsters with each kill gaining promotion points for all players no matter how far apart. Resurrected monsters and monsters summoned with Call to the Torment, are not counted by bounties. Any number of different bounties can be active at the same time. Cut-off As a character increases in level and Sunspear/Lightbringer rank, bounty-givers eventually stop offering bounties in order to prevent easy farming for promotion points. The exact rules seem to be complex and are not known in detail. It is believed that the cut-off point is determined by either the average level of foes of the designated species in the area relative to the character level and rank. Another theory is that there are two independent caps, a rank-based cap based on region, and a level-based cap which is applied when all non-boss foes of the appropriate type are too low in level to yield experience. To see and discuss the research of the bounty cutoffs, go to the discussion page. * The same bounty may no longer be available in one place, but may still be available at another shrine. * Within the same area, one bounty may no longer be available, but another bounty still is. * In normal mode, characters are unable to receive any bounties in Istan after reaching Sunspear Commander (rank 6). * Once you reach Sunspear Castellan (rank 8), you won't be able to receive any Sunspear bounties in normal mode. * Sunspear and Lightbringer Bounties are always available in Hard Mode, even after reaching the maximum rank. Sunspear Bounties Point Gain In the different regions of Elona, Sunspear bounties will yield various amounts of promotion points. Though perhaps obvious, it is worth noting that you will not gain points for killing pets of enemies (most notably those of the Beast Sworn Heket). : Available Bounties These bounties earn Sunspear Promotion Points for the Sunspear title: Lightbringer Bounties Point Gain In the different regions of Elona, Lightbringer bounties will yield various amounts of promotion points. : *Research is currently being done on the Normal Mode cutoffs, see the Talk:Bounty page for more information. Currently, it appears there are set cutoffs for the Bounties until you reach the Chantry of Secrets and talk to the Seeker of Whispers. Available Bounties These bounties earn Lightbringer Points for the Lightbringer title: Blessings of the Kurzicks and Luxons Although not technically bounties, these blessings are included here for convenience. Unlike bounties, these blessings cost 100 gold, provide faction points instead of promotion points, and do not provide any experience bonus. Point Gain : Boss Bonus Boss bonus faction is determined by the number of foes slain times the faction points given per foe kill up to 25 foes. Available Blessings These blessings provide Kurzick or Luxon faction: Dwarven/Norn/Vanguard hunt These blessings work much like the Nightfall bounties, except that they count kills of every species you encounter in the area. Killing foes while under such a hunt increases reputation with one of the three major races living in the Far Shiverpeaks, namely the Dwarves, the Norns, and the Ebon Vanguard. Reputation with the races is measured in ranks of their respective titles, the Deldrimor Title Track, the Norn Title Track, and the Ebon Vanguard Title Track, respectively. : As part of the random rewards, you can be awarded a upgraded verison of that blessing: Norn/Dwarven/Ebon Vanguard Hunt Party Rank 2 / 3 / 4: : Availability *The Norn hunt is available at every Resurrection Shrine in the Far Shiverpeaks. One member of the Norn is waiting at each shrine, granting the blessing for free. To receive a hunt from a Norn, the party has to impress that Norn by defeating him in battle. When the party has defeated the Norn, each party member will receive 25 points towards the Norn title track. Each of these Norn can be fought only once, and from then on, that Norn will grant the hunt if asked. *The Deldrimor hunt is available at every Resurrection Shrine in dungeons. Talk to one of the Beacons of Droknar, which are near these Resurrection Shrines. Point gain *Every kill counts 1 point towards the respective title track. *Every 25 kills, there is a random bonus granted to everyone under a hunt. These boni are: **Extra reputation points, depending on the number of kills made. Under the Dwarven hunt, this bonus also grants a Morale Boost. **Time bonus 1: if the party kills 10 foes in the next 60 seconds, the party earns 200 bonus reputation points. **TIme bonus 2: For 60 seconds, each kill awards +20 reputation points. **Rampage Bonus: The party gains double reputation points from killing foes. Rampage ends if the party hasn't killed a foe in 45 seconds. **Strength of the Norn: maximum health increases by 100 for 60 seconds (Norn hunt only) **Hunting party: The hunt blessing is upgraded to grant an additional point per kill. This bonus can be granted several times, up to a total bonus of 4 points per kill. *Talk to the NPCs that grant the hunts after you have made kills in the area. If the party has made enough kills, the party members will receive bonus reputation points. More points are awarded if the party has made many kills. Sometimes the NPC awards the next tier of the Hunt blessing instead of points. Notes *Insight Scroll's Experience bonuses stack with bounties. *Hard Mode Bounties do not offer an experience bonus. Possible reason is the fact that any kill in Hard Mode gives +50% experience. *For Blessing of the Luxons / Kurzicks, the boss bonus stacks with the standard faction gained for killing a foe. *During the quest A Land of Heroes, a Kournan Bounty and a Corsair Bounty are given, both worth four faction points per kill, despite taking place on Istan. The maximum rank you can achieve through this quest is six. *Killing animals does not grant reputation points. Trivia *The writing on the bounty icons bears a superficial resemblance to the Runic Alphabet. Category:Glossary